


always keep an eye on the wide blue sky… (you never know when a UFO might go by) - Sam - Fanmix

by sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal



Series: My fanmixes [4]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal/pseuds/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal
Summary: a fanmix for living the best life, with music, sunshine, good friends and sick tricks
Series: My fanmixes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664605
Kudos: 2





	always keep an eye on the wide blue sky… (you never know when a UFO might go by) - Sam - Fanmix

Stream link to Playmoss ([Part 1](https://playmoss.com/en/sternshcnuppendrachen/playlist/sam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-skya-you-never-know-when-a-ufo-might-go-by), [Part 2](https://playmoss.com/en/sternshcnuppendrachen/playlist/sam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-skya-you-never-know-when-a-ufo-might-go-by-p1-part-b)) / [Tumblr link](https://augustabundantlyso.tumblr.com/post/190934876186/sam-fanmix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue)

picture credit: [X](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Funsplash.com%2Fphotos%2FTAj4X5-eRqE&t=YjRmYzgxMjAyMWUxNTJmOTdjZWQ2NzcxYzM1NDQ5MjZmN2Q3YzJkYyxsbGdPeUFFTA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190934876186%2Fsam-fanmix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue&m=0), [X](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pexels.com%2Fphoto%2Fcity-skateboard-skate-58729%2F&t=ZTM3OTRkNTQ2OWMxNTljMjY0NjFiMDg5NTYzOWFmZDYzODA0MDlkYSxsbGdPeUFFTA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190934876186%2Fsam-fanmix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue&m=0), [X](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pexels.com%2Fphoto%2Fphoto-of-orange-and-pink-petaled-flowers-on-cactus-plants-1253718%2F&t=ZmVmNzgxZGRhNzcwY2UyM2JiNmU0Y2FhMTg4ZGEwMzhkNmJkMDEyYSxsbGdPeUFFTA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190934876186%2Fsam-fanmix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue&m=0), 

Tracklist

 **A Teens** \- [Rockin](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DqNvnYhzZBYY&t=MTYzMWY5ZTdkYzM5MzNiOTQyOGQ0YzA5OTE1MGQxOTUyOWI4ZDQ3OSwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0)  
 **Aarzemnieki** \- [Cake To Bake](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DL7CL8anA1hQ&t=YzM4YmM1Nzg1ZDkzZmUyMDczZDdhN2FlMzNkYTUwMTg4NGNjNDAwNywxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0)  
 **American Authors** \- [Luck ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DB3UBv6nxu8Q&t=Y2I5MDVmODc3MzI1NjkxNTNiZmMzMDE5ZTAyZDA4YmM1OWJmMThmMCwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0)([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FAmerican-authors-luck-lyrics&t=MjVjOGFkNDExMWU2YTAzNGU0ZmE0NGIxMjVhY2ZlYmI3YjFlODUwYSwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0))  
 **Awolnation** \- [jump on my shoulders](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FhEzubO8dKdA%3Ft%3D35&t=N2ZhODgwZmM4N2U1NzBiMDljOWIxZTc1MTFjNWQ2MGRjMmJkOTE0NCwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FAwolnation-jump-on-my-shoulders-lyrics&t=ODNkOGIwZjM5NDExODI4YzA3ZTBmYTA3MzFhOWJmNWRkMTllMWQ4ZCwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0))  
 **Barenaked Ladies** \- [If I Had $1,000,000](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FLHacDYj8KZM&t=Y2VhMjI4MmRhNzg3ZTIxNDU3NDM4ODE5M2ZjNTFhZDcyMWUwYWZkOSwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FBarenaked-ladies-if-i-had-s1000000-lyrics&t=MzA3YTIwNGMxYjIxZTI4MDFlOGQ1ZTU2NWNmMDc4YTBkNmExNzk1MCwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0))  
 **Barnaked Ladies** \- [one week](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DsnZcn3Qt1xI&t=M2EzMmJjNGM2Mjg3MGY2MWNiYWE1NGUwMzllOTU4YTJhMWJhZGNlZCwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FBarenaked-ladies-one-week-lyrics&t=ZGM4MGI2MTE0NTVjMzU4OWVmN2EwNjUyMTY0YjU3ODViYjFlZDdiMCwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0))  
 **Best Coast** \- [The Only Place ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DyoPoRuNTo9U&t=Y2M4MDE3MWVhYWQ0MzI3OGE0YmE5ODY2OTFiZTA1YzMxMzhkNGVmMywxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0)([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FBest-coast-the-only-place-lyrics&t=ZDA2NjczMGExY2UyNjE5ZDE2Y2E3MGY4Y2FiYTFhNmJhMTYzZmQzOCwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0))  
 **Bleachers** –[ Rollercoaster](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DFmUw1MmIYvU&t=MTVkOWYyMzMxNzZlNTFmNTE2YmI4MjA3NTVjOTg0NmQ0ZmE5NmI0ZSwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FBleachers-rollercoaster-lyrics&t=YWVjN2RlNDk5ZjllNGNhYzYwYzIzYzFhMzM4ZGEwYWY3MTUyMmYxMSwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0))  
 **Blink 182** \- [First Date](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D_FCoUBEJAVg&t=ZjAxNTc3M2Q5ZTEzZmM5MGZkYzYxMzgzZDk1Y2JmY2FlMDM2NmYyYiwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0) (2001) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.azlyrics.com%2Flyrics%2Fblink182%2Ffirstdate.html&t=NjAxOWFhZGJkNTI0ZWM5MTliZTc4MGVlNDM0MmIyYTgzZDAzOWMwZiwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0))  
 **Blink 182** \- [Rock show](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dzxv_OxXPusY&t=NjNiODQxYjg4ZTZkNjRkMjVmZjgyYTBkY2YyNDRjNTJiNjIxMWI2YSwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0) (2001) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.azlyrics.com%2Flyrics%2Fblink182%2Ftherockshow.html&t=ZGM5ZGJiMGJmNTFjOWFhZWJmN2Q1MTM5MzgyNGNmYjg2MTNjM2MyZSwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0))  
 **Blink-182** \- [What’s My Age Again](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DkmO6kcCww-U&t=NGM2ZGU5YWZhOWM3MzgyYjkzYjNlYTdhZjZhMDI0YzU0YTM0YTU5Nywxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FBlink-182-whats-my-age-again-lyrics&t=OTk5MjA3ODI2MWRjYWFiOGVhZDRiYzhlYTAzNjYxMjBiMDE1MzI3OCwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0))  
 **Bon Jovi** \- [Wild In the Streets](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Ds7qY4YaAKQY&t=ZjUwNDIwNWQ3YTc0MWY4OWRhNzc5YzBhZDk0MmEzZGQ1OGQ0MDE3Ziwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0) [(lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FBon-jovi-wild-in-the-streets-lyrics&t=MDg0YmQ0NWFkMzdlYjE2NGYyZTYxZGE1NjBmMDNiYWRlNGY3MDQxMCwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0))  
 **Bowling for soup** \- [dance with me](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DJgYtnYpnE_A&t=OWJiNDYwNmEzMWY4YjkwYzJiNjgyZDc0OTFiM2RkNjg2NjkxZDFhOCwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0) (98) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.azlyrics.com%2Flyrics%2Fbowlingforsoup%2Fdancewithyou.html&t=MmYzOTA3Mzc1NmI2ZTQ0ZjA1NjU2NWNjZWRhMzBlOGY5M2VmYjNkOCwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0))  
 **Bryan Adams** \- [Summer of 69](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D9f06QZCVUHg&t=ODllZTBiNDExYzNiMDRlMTEwMDdiZTIzMmM4MGM1MzQwMWI2MDFhZiwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FBryan-adams-summer-of-69-lyrics&t=YzEwYjdkNWFhZDFhZTI5MmQxNzlhNGI2OWVhYzA4NjdlODU3ZjAxMywxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0))  
 **The Charlie Daniels Band** \- [Sugar Hill Saturday Night](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Ds7qY4YaAKQY&t=ZjUwNDIwNWQ3YTc0MWY4OWRhNzc5YzBhZDk0MmEzZGQ1OGQ0MDE3Ziwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0) (77) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FThe-charlie-daniels-band-sugar-hill-saturday-night-lyrics&t=NjgzZTc4MjQ4NDA3ZGU0MjQ4MjZlMGIzNDdiZmJiOWU4NTNlZDI0Yiwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0))  
 **Circa waves** \- [tshirt weather](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D2Cf4zUQy29g&t=ZTBlOWVjNThiZjcwNzNmOTZiMDVlZjE3YzliYzJjZjJmNDcxYmI1YSwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FCirca-waves-t-shirt-weather-lyrics&t=M2ZiMTYzYThjMzliOGYzNTI5MmNlZWFkMDQ0NzQ5MzA0YWU4YjNmMiwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0))  
 **Corb Lund** \- [Washed-Up Rock Star Factory Blues](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D8sd7B10f1X8&t=ZGI4NGFkYWVlNDg4ZjQ2ZDM2NGQ0MmY5ZGM2MGQ4Y2E0MWY4Yjk4Mywxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0) (2015) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Ftabs.ultimate-guitar.com%2Ftab%2Fthe-corb-lund-band%2Fwashed-up-rock-star-factory-blues-chords-2461496&t=Y2I5ZWJhMWUwYmFlYjZhMzE0N2YxNGRjODYwYTRiYTE1MjNjMjgwOCwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0))  
 **Corinne Bailey Rae** \- [Put Your Records On](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DrjOhZZyn30k&t=YzI3ZWZhYTc3M2EwZmNlNjcxMWJmYjgxMzc2NDcyZmUyZGQ1ZDdmZiwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FCorinne-bailey-rae-put-your-records-on-lyrics&t=MDViYzZkY2I0ODMzOWJmNzNhZDcxM2YyNmFlY2E4YTFiNzBmMzZmZiwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0))  
 **DNA** – [You Should Be Dancing](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DfqcgZLfsOY0&t=MWIzYjM4MjcwYTk3MmRhNmNiNTgxYzY2NDExNWZkMzA5MTkzMmE3Niwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0) (Bee Gees cover) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FBee-gees-you-should-be-dancing-lyrics&t=Zjc1YjVjMmQ2ZTBkN2RkYWU4MTYzM2E1ZTAwNTAwODIyOWJkMDdhOCwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0))  
 **Dr.Hook** \- [Cover Of The Rolling Stone ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D-Ux3-a9RE1Q&t=Y2VhMGQ1OTA0NDQ2ZTZjYzdjNWJlNjI2NTBhYWM4MTMyNjAwOGY3ZCwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0)([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FDr-hook-the-cover-of-the-rolling-stone-lyrics&t=Yzg0MWFlMzVhZGMzYjg1NzA2OTI4MDZmMTQ5OGNiMzg3NGU3Y2I3Ziwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0))  
 **Fountains of Wayne** – [Hackensack](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DKq8ZzZDjTd4&t=ZDQzNmFkMDBlNWUwZDcyOGYzNjQ1MjVmOThlZmQ2MmNjOTMwZThmMiwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FFountains-of-wayne-hackensack-lyrics&t=YzcyYmExYTk5ODU0ZGY4YTgzM2FkZDJmMmZjY2UzYWQ0MGE2YjE1Niwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0))  
 **Green Day** \- [Carpe Diem](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DJylt0-6dUp4&t=ZjQ4NTFlMzc5MmM1YzE5YzdhMTk4NTIzNzQ2YWQzNTgzOTU1NDEyZiwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FGreen-day-carpe-diem-lyrics&t=ZjlhZmJmMmRkMTU3OThjNWVkYmMzNjllZWIyYTBjMzE1ZWI4MjJiOSwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0))  
 **Half Man Half Biscui** t - [Four Skinny Indie Kids](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D_dW0wnV27sY&t=NDc4NmJjYTY4OTRmODY2MGE1OTljOTQ5ZDFmZjM3ZmJlYTk2ODhlMiwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FHalf-man-half-biscuit-four-skinny-indie-kids-lyrics&t=YmU0NmEyMzgzYTc1NDhmMzlkMjIyN2U3NTgzZDI0ZTg2N2ZlNmE2MSwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0))  
 **Hayes Carll** \- [Girl Downtown](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DqCwkonXorHw&t=YzhjYjgyZjM4N2E5M2M2NWQ5NWJmM2Q1NzM4MThhODhkZDEwNjBmNywxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0) (2008) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FHayes-carll-girl-downtown-lyrics&t=NWQ4NzcxNzY4MTQ0NTQzMWY4NDI2NmY4MmU4Yjg3M2NiMWFiZWFhMCwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0))  
 **Hayes Carll** \- [I Got A Gig](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DbRkSJGqAGdQ&t=YjAxYmNiNjFlYmE3MDZkMGZmZTJjOTRiYzI0MGQ1ZjZlYjkwZGRjYiwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0) (2008) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FHayes-carll-i-got-a-gig-lyrics&t=MzkxYzgwYzMzODQxMjExODI4YzEyOTY4MWNhYjMwOWNmMWQzM2FhYSwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0))  
 **Hayes Carll** \- [sit with the band](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FjYkqdiTZIPA&t=ZmZmNGUwNTI2YTkxZjk3NmM4ZWU4NDIzMDM1NWI4MThmOWY5YmU2Mywxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0) (2004) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FHayes-carll-sit-in-with-the-band-lyrics&t=YzY0NzY1YWM1MzVjMDdiZDdmYTIyMTBkNzJjNWRjMjgzNDc2ZjRiNCwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0))  
 **Huey Lewis** \- [The Power Of Love](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DUgLl24rB0p8&t=NjkwMmJiNDRkN2U4ZjU3Y2RkN2UyZmMwMTQwMmJlOGY5ZjBhNGZkOCwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FHuey-lewis-and-the-news-the-power-of-love-lyrics&t=Nzg4Mjg1MzA0MjgxYTNlNTVlNTc1NDRiOTM2NDRiMWYwZjkyYzMxMiwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0))  
 **Ibibio Sound Machine** \- [Color in Your Cheeks (mountain goats cover)](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DgyuvzkDcZ_o&t=Mzk3NmRlMmM3NzkwOTcwMWZkMWZhZGE1ZjQ3ZmI1OWNjZTA1MjZhNCwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.azlyrics.com%2Flyrics%2Fmountaingoats%2Fcolorinyourcheeks.html&t=MzM3YmYzZTBlNTUzNTViZmNiNGRiMTM4NWQ2ZGM0ZmJmNjM1YmY1Nywxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0))  
 **Imagine Dragons** \- [Underdog](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DKoX80w5b8ps&t=NDZiNjc3ZDBhZTI1OTMwNDA4ZDJhYWVhMWJiODM5MjAxMGJjNTk1Mywxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FImagine-dragons-underdog-lyrics&t=ODk1NWVlYzY1YzNmYjRiOGQyY2E5M2E5MTRlZmNjNGM0NWNiNDU4Ziwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0))  
 **Jimmy Eat World** \- [The Middle ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DoKsxPW6i3pM&t=ZWE0ZGQ4M2FkZDdhNmZlY2ZlYTBkZDhjODAxYTk2MDlkZTZlMjg3ZCwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0)([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FJimmy-eat-world-the-middle-lyrics&t=MDdlMTM4ZmMxNjU0MDRhNWQxOWM2MDNmYmQ4ZDYwOTVhZjZlNmY2MSwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0))  
 **Juli** \- [Perfekte Welle](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DH5vJXxvJ3F8&t=Njk2MWNiODZkM2NkNTBhODAzOTA2YTQ0MjZlMGZkMzY5ODVjMjEzYywxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FJuli-perfekte-welle-lyrics&t=YjYzNGI2YTlkZWI0NDI5NzU2NDkyNmY1NDMyYjQ3M2UwMjZmN2Q4OSwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0))  
 **Katrina & The Waves** \- [Walking On Sunshine](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DMCf2AkMEmyQ&t=Mzc5ZTNkODhmYjBkYTg5MDRhN2RjYjM1ZWJlMzlmMTZiZDIzODk0Niwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FKatrina-and-the-waves-walking-on-sunshine-lyrics&t=YzU4YmU3ZmZkYTEzNjc5YTUwMTllODY0ZGYzODZjZjFlMjUyZWZkYSwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0))  
 **katy perry** \- [Electric Feel (mgmt Cover)](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DYSow6ePFxbw&t=ZjU3YWUyYWRiN2E4YTlkODljMjg3ZWYyZmFlNTIwNzVjNDg0ZWU4OCwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FMgmt-electric-feel-lyrics&t=NWM3MTdlMzFkN2NlYTgxODcyZWEyODIyZTMwNTliNDg3ZDEzNjc0Yywxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0))  
 **katy perry** \- [Teenage Dream](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D-MBDLUiVuEQ&t=MmZmNGRjYjY2NGU4NmQzZGQxOTIwMTNkZmEwNjA2OWY4OGIxYzhkOCwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FKaty-perry-teenage-dream-lyrics&t=ZWU2YmFlZWFlYjhiMzRlZmE4NDgyMGM1NThlNmRjZTVmY2U1MjRmNSwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0))  
 **The limousines** \- [flaskaboozendancingshoes](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FnJbiAevhVB4&t=NmExMzI4OWE1Y2Q0ZjRmYjlmNWViZmViNzg4ODY4ZTZiNmMzMWYyZSwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FThe-limousines-flaskaboozendancingshoes-lyrics&t=ZjU1ZTBkNWZkOWY5MjY0ZTI1N2ExZjRhOTgzNTIzMGQ3NjQ5ODQzNiwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0))  
 **Madness** \- [Our House ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DBnG8OI50BEk&t=M2Y5MWU2M2QyMjQzZmMwNDRkNzJkMWM4ZGQ0ZTIxNGZkODQ2NzU1Miwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0)([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.azlyrics.com%2Flyrics%2Fmadness%2Fourhouse.html&t=NzQzMDkwNjQwNjk2ZWM1YjE1NmFjNjlhMTRmMzA1Mjg4ODM0Njk4NCwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0))  
 **The Maine** \- [Growing Up](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D-s0aoHwWL9g&t=YTFjMjgyZTQ5YTM3OTQzYTQzMmQ3OWFjOWNlZDBkOWU5NDMxOTQyYiwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0) (2010) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FThe-maine-growing-up-lyrics&t=NzA2MWZmMjc3ZjRhYzM2MzhkMzNkMzFlYjU4MDEyNGY3OTY2OGI0NCwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0))  
 **The Maine** \- [While Listening To Rock & Roll](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2F-s0aoHwWL9g&t=YmQ3MjUzODk3YTZmMWU1M2U2MGY1YWVkNGU5ZTI4Y2M1Zjk2NjYzZiwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FThe-maine-while-listening-to-rock-and-roll-lyrics&t=MjFjODAyNGU5NjViY2YzNzc5NjIyN2MxOTYyMDc4NDljNjFmMjZmZCwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0))  
 **Metric** \- [Gimme Sympathy](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DqUmYnnVsqao&t=NWQ1ZTMxNzJkZTk3YTkxNTA4ZjI1ZDA3NzUzMzRmNGExNjE5OTkzMywxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FMetric-gimme-sympathy-lyrics&t=OTI5NGRiMDBjMzE0Y2E4Y2MwNGM5MzZhYThhYjlhMTUzZjdlODk1Yywxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0))  
 **Metro Station** \- [Shake It](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D_wjFahULCK8&t=NDY0NjljZDlhOTBhNTNhMzJmMmVlZWRjNTEzZWRiNzU0MWE5MTdmZSwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.azlyrics.com%2Flyrics%2Fmetrostation%2Fshakeit.html&t=MTQ2MzI0YWFjMDA0MGVkOWU5NjlhYzg1NThkNzU1OWQ0Mzg5ZjQ4MSwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0))  
 **Milky Chance** \- [Stolen Dance ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DbAP7lGsh9hY&t=YTViZDE2ZDZjYjBmNjg0ZjFiYmYwMGQ4ZmQyMmQxYzEwYmExNTEzZCwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0)([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FMilky-chance-stolen-dance-lyrics&t=M2I0Y2ViZTQyMTkxNzkwZGVhZDE1NTRlZTE3ODg2NGE3NzFkYzgzNywxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0))  
 **Montreal** \- [Walkman Revolution](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D1qN0dFVbiNs&t=ODZhOWIyMzllMDk4ZTA4Mjc4YTc4Mzk5Y2JlZTgwNTc0ZjMzYzg0Miwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0) (2007) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FMontreal-walkman-revolution-lyrics&t=OTNkZDA2Yzk5NGM1NDZhNDU4OTA5N2E5YjQ4NzY2ZWEwMDZmNDVmZCwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0))  
 **The Mountain Goats** \- [Dance Music](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FnmDuhMPanm4&t=MWZkOTMzODQ1YjJmZTdiMzlkZDU5ZDYwZDBjZjc4YjA0YjM2MTRlYSwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.azlyrics.com%2Flyrics%2Fmountaingoats%2Fdancemusic.html&t=NmM3OWEzZmY5OWUwNThkMDBkMGNiZDAwODg2ZDljMWM4N2VmZWMwZiwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0))  
 **New Radicals** \- [You Get What You Give](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dj91RZ01PZwA&t=ODljMDYzNjRjODdjOWVjZDQyODE5OTMyNjYwMjA5NmVjNWI3MDMzNCwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FNew-radicals-you-get-what-you-give-lyrics&t=YjljMjJiODViN2E2NzEwZDU3ZjY2NDY4ZjY5ODMxNDRjZGVkNjMwYSwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0))  
 **The Oysterband** \- [When I’m Up I can’t get down](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DTNjQFbC_lQk&t=ZTM3YjVjMDI0ZDEzNTI5MjZmOGMzZDYwODE2MjQ1YjZjZGUxOGY0Miwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FOysterband-when-im-up-i-cant-get-down-lyrics&t=YzFiODUwZDI1ZGZkODNhZTI1YThmZDg3M2Y1NjJiMjJhMzRmMDU1OCwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0))  
 **Outlandish** \- [Keep The Record On Play](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dgvc9GrIU-NI&t=Njc5YjNjNDFlZGI5NzQ4ZDVlZTcxYTQzZjMwZmI4MGM5Mjc3OTEzMywxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0) (2009) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FOutlandish-keep-the-record-on-play-lyrics&t=MzE2ZTBmNzE0MTZkN2E4YzAwNTJjMTY5YWE1MGE5M2YyY2E1Y2E2ZSwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0))  
 **outlandish** – [reggada](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DsDnXnFko_rE&t=MDQ5ZDExYjE1ZjNkZTVkMWM4NzhhMzdjZGFjZGY0OTI4OWI0OWI5Niwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0) (2005) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FOutlandish-reggada-lyrics&t=YjRhZTVkNjUzN2U4YjJkMjFmMjRhOGJhZGZlYjZhZjdhMzNhMTMyYSwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0))  
 **Ozark Mountain Daredevils** \- [If You Wanna Get To Heaven](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DXrSe5-QZIik&t=ZDRhZTI3MDMyMWUwYWQyNDJiMzE1ZWQxMGE0NzFlNmFiYWJmYTRkZSwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FOzark-mountain-daredevils-if-you-wanna-get-to-heaven-lyrics&t=MDQ2M2E5MDE3ZWE4M2Y0MmE2MmI0YzJhYTNhZjcxOGU0YmMzOGVlMiwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0))  
 **Plain White Ts** \- [Hey There Delilah](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DPoaT6WXUV_M&t=MWNjNmFhODQ5NzFiNmY2YzkyZjdiN2ZhZTExOTNiYzlkYTQyN2E0OCwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FPlain-white-ts-hey-there-delilah-lyrics&t=ZmRlMmU5MjE4NzE2Yjg4ZTliMDU2OGE0YmRhNzU4YWE0MWI2Zjc4YSwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0))  
 **Relient K** \- [80s Pink Tux to the Prom](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DlMOu4E915gs&t=NDNmZGYwOTUzM2NiZWY5NWU2ZGE3OTI5M2Q1MjVmZjRkNWI3OWI1YSwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0) (2002) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FRelient-k-in-love-with-the-80s-pink-tux-to-the-prom-lyrics&t=MGVhODRiOGYxZDczZjIyNDQ1NmUyMzhmMGJmMTk0YTYwMjEwYWI0Niwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0))  
 **Relient K** \- [Hoopes I Did It Again](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DyEGAMyo8HLM&t=NTlkYjc2MjZmMzdlN2UxYzYyMjYwOGUyNDExOTVlNTliZTc1ZDRkYiwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0) (2003) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FRelient-k-hoopes-i-did-it-again-lyrics&t=ZTBhYTg2MmZkMGM0NzVmYjZkMTMwZWRkNTYxZjkzN2M2YTY1MDk3NSwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0))  
 **Rihanna** \- [Don’t Stop The Music](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DdZJ9tx_zk4A&t=YzkzNGRkNjM4NzE1ZThiODM4OTk1YjU2ZTEzYTNiZjE1NDA4NGY5ZCwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FRihanna-dont-stop-the-music-lyrics&t=YWI2MWYzODgwZTA4NTQ5YWI4ODJjNjAxYWQ3YzgzNTRjNzk5MDQ5NSwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0))  
 **The Romantics** \- [What I Like About You](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DldiUI2Pah9Y&t=YTYzMjkzZGQxMzhkOWEzZmMxN2YyNzM4NzBiNmNhNTdmOGI3NWYyZCwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FThe-romantics-what-i-like-about-you-lyrics&t=NjhkZjFkOGI4YzgyMDU5NjYyNWM4ODY2MDExMDZiZDg3MTNlNDMyZCwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0))  
 **Saint Motel** \- [For Elise](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dh6-h1gIwwSI&t=Y2YwZDkzMzM3YmRhMDMwM2UxYTQ5Y2E0ODI4ZDU4OTA5YjRkNDlhMCwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FSaint-motel-for-elise-lyrics&t=YmU5ZDAxNzQ2ZTg3OGRjMzNkNzkxZTZjZjNlODgxNDMyN2EwMGQwNywxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0))  
 **Sesamstraße - Christoph Busse** \- [Wollt ein Musiker sein](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DjQKjGAnwUic&t=NzMxZDA0YTFkN2I1NjRlYmFlZmY4ZTAwYjg3YTlhN2EzZTZjZjUyNywxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0)  
 **Shamir** \- [On The Regular](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dp_Q6zaFqXTc&t=ODQ4NDM1M2YzZjFhMzVhOTM2NTM3MjY1MDFlZDczOTNiYmM4ZjMyOSwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FShamir-on-the-regular-lyrics&t=ZTY3YWQwYzNkZmNhMmQwYWM1MGMzNGVjOGVjZTM3N2U0ZWIzYzljZCwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0))  
 **Shinedown** – [adrenaline](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FZGhJKiMR4XY%3Ft%3D113&t=MjRjYmMyMDg1YzkxM2Q2MjRmODM5M2Q1NjVhM2RjMDg1ZWRhMGQxNiwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FShinedown-adrenaline-lyrics&t=NDNiYTgxOGI5ZjMwNjY0ZmRkMGRlNWU1OWQ1M2RmNGU2YTg3ODgxNiwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0))  
 **Smash Mouth** \- [All Star ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DLYG7sMtb6u8&t=YTE2ZDMxNzI2NjEwOTIzODE2OTI3OTY5ZjY4NTEwMzVmMGE5YWExYiwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0)([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FSmash-mouth-all-star-lyrics&t=N2Y2M2U4OWM5YmExMDU5ZTFjYWYxYzVkZjZjN2Q1ODU3MDFkMzM3ZCwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0))  
 **sugarloaf** \- [dont call us well call you](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DfHDNWf_ws38&t=MzRhMmQ4MDU5NDI2OGYxMTBjODQ1ZmEzM2MxOTk1ODlhOWE5YWE3YSwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FSugarloaf-dont-call-us-well-call-you-lyrics&t=NTUyYzIwMzkxMTBjY2EzOTZkZjhiN2RmYzg1NzJhODA1MjQ4ZmQ4ZCwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0))  
 **Sugarcult** \- [Bouncing Off The Walls](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FaSjsL27y-4A&t=NTJmNTAwNThjODNkNTk0ZmU1ZmMxYWU3MDc0ZGI1ZmMwNzcwYzRjZSwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FSugarcult-bouncing-off-the-walls-lyrics&t=YzJjYzQzMGU2ODllOTZiODJlNWI1OGU3NzFjODk4NjViOGEwZjk3Yywxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0))  
 **t.rex** \- [bang get on it ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FbttSwkxOOP4&t=MWY4N2ZmYjc1NDg3MDZlNjQ1NmY4NTMyNDQ2NTQxODIyN2NkMzdiNiwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0)([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FT-rex-bang-a-gong-get-it-on-electric-version-lyrics&t=ZGFiOWY3MTEzOTAxMDYwOWZhOWMyNTNlMDNjZTA4MjJkM2IzMzFlMywxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0))  
 **walk the moon** \- [jenny ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DI0EsN244Fnw&t=NGUyZWQyYzQ3NzYxODIyZDhiNTlkOTY3Y2E1NGVjODMwZTg5MTA0YSwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0)([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FWalk-the-moon-jenny-lyrics&t=YTRkYzFmZmVhN2VjMmFjZWQ4NWI2ZmFhYWIyMDMwOWM1YzIxNjFlYiwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0))  
 **Watsky** \- [Sloppy Seconds](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D7gNJ5cQGZJQ&t=MDg4MmJjZjJjYjdjODI5ZTNhNzlmMWJkMmI4NDhkMTE5NjMwMjg3Niwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FWatsky-sloppy-seconds-lyrics&t=ZTRjY2E0YjExNDFlM2I2M2FmOTYxNGVhMWZlZjJhMWI1ZWZkYzllOSwxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0))  
 **The Wombats** \- [Let’s Dance to Joy Division](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DCUvJvM-D8SM&t=OWJiMWY2OTRkNmExYzg1NWVjNmYwMzAzMmJkODVlZWU0NmVjNGNiYywxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FThe-wombats-lets-dance-to-joy-division-lyrics&t=MmEyYzA4MWI3N2IyZGU4YjdkYmJjNjM4NTU4ZmM5NmU4MGQwZWZlNywxak5ONDJ2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190929321269%2Fsam-mix-always-keep-an-eye-on-the-wide-blue-sky&m=0))


End file.
